Forever, And Then Some
by Spike868
Summary: For a challenge I saw posted in Divine Intervention: The Angel Challenge Forum. It's set post NFA and involves Spike, Angel and a little humanity.... but not for long
1. Chapter 1

_**Forever, And Then Some**_

Author's Note: Okay, this is a challenge that I found in a forum and I decided that I'd give it a go. It's post NFA and Spike has been human for 2 years.

Summary: Spike is still getting used to being human again and ever since the final battle Angel has been missing. Even though Angel has been gone all this time, he harbours a secret that soon comes out upon his return…

**Chapter One: There's No Such Thing as a Happy Ending**

Spike was alone, and was quickly learning that loneliness could kill a man. It could kill _him_ now because he _was_ a man. For almost two years now actually, since not long after the final battle. God, how he remembered that fateful day like it was only yesterday. It was the last time he saw Angel.

_**2004, the alley behind the Hyperion Hotel…**_

The battle was over, and Spike found himself using a dumpster to support his weight as he stood at the edge of the alley. His left leg was badly injured and he could barely walk on it, yet as he scanned the alley he felt more hurt inside that out. His heart, his soul; they ached as if something was terribly wrong with someone he cared deeply about. Angel. It had to be.

He began using the large dead bodies of the demons scattered in the alley to make his way around as he searched for Angel. After he found no signs of life after searching for what felt like hours, he had no choice but to give up. The sun was rising just above the tops of the buildings and casting rays into the alley. He didn't even see Gunn or Illyria, but knew that Gunn was dead anyway because he'd seen the young black man go down fighting hours ago. But Angel… he knew nothing.

_If Angel is still here somewhere it will be too late, the sun will kill him_. Spike feared. He scanned the alley again before moving inside the Hyperion Hotel. He watched from the glass double doors for anything that appeared to be burning up. Nothing.

_Damn_.

_**Six months later, the Hyperion Hotel…**_

Spike had been living in the hotel for several months, since the final battle. He hadn't seen Gunn, Illyria or Angel anywhere when the sun rose that day. He knew that they'd won, and in the damaged city of Los Angeles things were only just starting to get better now. Everything had been back up and running about three months ago, but with many difficulties. Spike had to be the hero of the city because it seemed that no one else was there to do it. When he was back up at full strength he patrolled the streets and the alleys and the parks, just as he did with Buffy back in Sunnydale.

_Buffy_. God, would he ever see her again? After everything that had happened… No. For some reason, he just knew it inside. She'd never know about him… And so, with that in mind, he made a decision. It wouldn't matter if Buffy ever knew he came back, as long as he kept doing what was right by the Powers that Be and by the good people of the world. He wouldn't go to find her in Italy or wherever else she'd gone off too, and he wouldn't try to find anybody he remembered. He'd live his own life, fighting for good and against evil, saving the innocent people of Los Angeles, in particular.

The "saving people" gave him closure and he felt like after everything he'd done and everyone he'd lost he was finally doing something right, and winning the age-old battle of good versus evil.

Then it happened. One stormy night in July only a year or so after the events that destroyed everything and everyone he ever knew. It was the night that changed his life.

July 2006, The Chaos Club, L.A… 

Spike had been hunting and tracking a vampire for six blocks. He didn't feel as though he wanted to kill it though, it smelt strangely familiar to him. However, he couldn't put a name to the scent. Funny, you'd think that considering who it was, he would have been able to.

He watched it from the building tops and followed it as it followed somebody else into a nightclub called the Chaos Club. Inside, the music inside was so loud, and thumped into Spike's brain a jackhammer.

I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door" No, it's much better to face these kinds of things With a sense of poise and rationality 

He lost sight of the vampire, and struggled to pick up its scent again inside with so many people. He saw a few people that looked similar, but as he tapped the shoulder of each man, he discovered nothing but a man for each one, no vampire. Surely he'd be able to tell where a vampire would be inside such a small place. But the music was really putting him off. The song changed and Spike found himself listening along and humming the tune once he'd picked it up. He still looked for the vampire, strolling through the crowd of people on the dance floor.

Suddenly he felt a searing pain up his spine that shot into the back of his brain. He clutched his head and doubled over in pain, screaming. Even though the music was so loud, it was a slow song with a soft start so people heard him and started to give him strange looks as he dropped to the floor. Some people were concerned while others just stood and stared thinking, _what's his problem_?

Within about a minute, the flashing disco lights were turned off and several bright white ceiling lights came on. The music stopped, and a small crowd of people gathered around Spike as he lay in the middle of the floor staring up at the ceiling and the faces staring down at him.

His back was aching, his head was aching, his stomach was aching and strangely, his feet and hands were tingling. He'd lost most of the sensation to his legs and arms within a few seconds of feeling tingles and at that point became a little worried.

_What's going on here_? He wondered, as he lay motionless in the middle of the crowd of people. He closed his eyes and lay there, not even feeling somebody lift up his wrist and feel for a pulse. Like he would have taken much notice of it anyway, he didn't have a pulse.

He heard muffled voices talking gibberish, as he lay there, dazed. He felt different, somehow, and managed to make out somebody calling for someone else to ring for an ambulance. As his eyes remained closed, he heard someone close-by yell loudly.

"He's got a pulse! Someone call an ambulance, now!"

_What_? Spike thought. _A pulse_? _That's impossible_. He heard the shuffling of feet along the floor and felt it vibrate a little beneath his head. He opened his eyes to see two blurry faces pop into the circle and he heard a voice speaking.

"Please stand back and give us some space." The ambulance officers, it had to be. Spike felt himself being lifted onto a stretcher and raised up before being wheeled off. He felt himself slipping… slipping… slipping… and he was out.

He woke several hours later, mid morning. He was lying in a white room; in a white bed; with a white curtain half drawn around the bed. The sun was shining through the window and directly onto his bed. Before it even registered that he should move out of the way, he realised that it wasn't harming him in any way.

"What's going on here?" He mumbled, holding his hand out in the sunlight and turning it over, and over, and over and over again. It didn't smoke; it didn't smoulder; it didn't burn and it certainly didn't catch on fire. Something was different about him. Then he remembered back to when he first arrived at Wolfram and Hart.

_The Shanshu Prophecy_. That explained everything. _The vampire with a soul, who survives the coming apocalypse, shall become human._ That's what had happened to him, it had to be. He sat up straight in bed, staring directly ahead.

"I'm human." He said.

"You sure are, last time I checked." A voice said. The curtain was pulled around and a doctor stepped up to the side of his bed. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Um… good, I guess." Spike answered hesitantly.

"We're not entirely sure what happened to you last night, but your brain showed signs of extreme stress and your red blood cell count is unusually low. By eating the right foods for the next few weeks, your red blood cell count will stabilise, but you'll also have to take these." The doctor pulled out a small bottle of pills and handed them to Spike. "If you take two per day, then within about two weeks you'll be just fine."

"What did you say 'bout me brain?" Spike asked.

"We're not sure what went on in that brightly-coloured head of yours," the doctor began with a joke and Spike ran his hand over the top of his head. "But we do know that your brain was under quite a bit of stress last night. Are you epileptic or do you have any other brain related problems?"

"No, I…" Spike began. He couldn't say, _"Before last night, I was a vampire and I didn't have to worry too much about what was happening with my brain as long as it was there."_ He didn't know what to tell the doctor.

"Okay, well maybe you are just in a really stressful period of your life right now, so I recommend that you tone down on the clubbing for a while, possibly even not going at all."

"Clubbing?" Spike asked. "Oh, last night wasn't a regular thing. I don't go to clubs, doc." Spike explained.

"Okay, just… don't go for a while, all right? It'll do you some good." Spike nodded in acceptance of the doctor's terms.

"When can I go home?" he asked.

"Well, we can discharge you this morning if you like. I would like to bring you back in for a check-up in about a week, but you can go home."

"Sounds good. Now is good, actually." Spike pressed. He couldn't understand why he was human? Why now? The final battle was over a year ago, and it took them this long to finally do something? It couldn't be, could it?

"All right. Your clothes are in the cupboard there," he said, pointing to Spike's left where there was a small cupboard. "Get dressed and come on out to the desk so we can get you to sign some papers."

"Yeah. Give me a minute." The doctor drew the curtain all the way around and Spike climbed out of bed. He pulled out his clothes and quickly got changed before leaving the ward and heading for the desk.

"What do I need to sign?" Spike asked.

"Well, we need your name please sir." The nurse behind the desk answered. "Right now you're a John Doe."

"The name's William." Spike said quickly. "William Brown."

"Thankyou Mr Brown, just sign here…" Spike signed where the nurse pointed on a form she laid out on the desk. "… And here…" He signed again. "… And here please with your initials." Spike signed a third and final time. "Thankyou, you're right to go."

"Thanks." Spike turned and left the hospital, riding down in the elevator in silence. Outside the hospital, Spike strolled down the sidewalk in the sunlight, feeling free and like he'd never felt before. He was no longer a vampire and was no longer restrained in the ways that he was in his former state.

But the more he thought about how his life had now changed, he realised it was going to get a little worse every day. He was going to age, and eventually die. He would mostly likely get sick, because although he was technically alive for over 150 years he never developed an immunity to any of the diseases humans got during that time period. He would also find that he'd fall in love with the first blonde bimbo that came along who reminded him of Buffy, and even though he wouldn't really love her he would use her shamelessly. He couldn't go to Buffy, not now; he'd sworn to himself that he wouldn't. After everything, it was a simple and obvious decision that was best for both of them in the long run.

He would discover the feeling of loneliness, because he had nobody in his life that was special to him. Buffy was not in his life anymore, and he was alone and lost without her, as he always was when he was with Angel back at Wolfram and hart. He always felt like something was wrong, that something was missing. It brought him back to where everything began, when he was alone and when he was not used to it, which made it worse.

And for two years Spike lived this way. He trained himself daily to be even half as strong as he was as a vampire. It just wasn't the same. He would never be the same, never again. And he would never be complete, because he didn't have Buffy or anyone else who he cared deeply about in his life.

Although, there was Angel. Spike always told himself how he never knew that Angel _actually_ died. He never saw him fall to dust and never saw him die. But then again, he never saw him after the battle either. He'd thought he'd seen Angel so many times, everywhere. It was the same with Buffy; everyone everywhere reminded him of somebody he lost.

But with Angel, it was different. Literally every man he saw with brown hair made him look twice before brushing it off as another 'random guy'. In bars, at clubs, on the street, he saw Angel everywhere. He _thought_ he saw Angel everywhere. Until after the final battle, he never realised how much he'd miss that bastard. But now, as a human and as someone who had a full mind-body-soul connection he truly realised how much he hated not having Angel around. He missed Angel more than he'd ever realised, and finally worked out that the hole in his heart left behind by Buffy was meant for Angel, his grandsire. It was a special hole meant for someone deeply cared about, and Spike knew that filling the hole would be the only way to make him happy in his human life. There was no such thing as a happy ending without Angel, so Spike decided that he had to find out whether or not Angel was really dead.

To be continued… 

A/N: Okay, first chapter up for this challenge. R&R please. And by the way, all the chopping and changing of time periods was meant to be more spaced out but that would require lots of text, which I wasn't prepared to write pages and pages of. It probably would have been half nonsense anyway. The changes are basically just the intervals where Spike's recent past history connects with another piece of recent past history and so on and so forth. It basically heads in one line telling what's happened since NFA. And I don't know if a club called The Chaos Club actually exists in L.A. but I made it up anyway. Okay… um, I'll post more soon if I get some reviews. (hint, hint)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Forever, And Then Some **_

Author's Note: I apologise for taking so long to update this. Reality caught up to me a few months ago and has kept me very busy since. But now I've finally found some time, so I looked back over things I left unfinished and found this. It's such a great idea for a challenge and I want to keep going with it so here's the second chapter, possibly the last one for a while. We'll see.

Warning: low level violence.

Summary: Spike is still getting used to being human again and ever since the final battle Angel has been missing. Even though Angel has been gone all this time, he harbours a secret that soon comes out upon his return…

Chapter Two: A Surprise or Two 

It had been two years since Spike became human, and he had built himself a life based on nothing. He had no foundation to start with; no achievements or qualifications next to his name. He was not in any state registry, not on a single census and not known to anyone in the city except for the hospital staff who had admitted him when he collapsed in the club that night.

However, he never returned to them. They told him to come back for a check-up, but he refused to listen to what they and his body was telling him and stayed away. In the time that had passed since his hospital admittance he fell ill with chicken pox, had several mild cases of the flu; one extreme case which resulted in him having to visit an after-hours clinic and also had a run-in with a gastroenteritis bug floating round the city. Los Angeles was not friendly to him now that he was human.

It also reminded him too much of Angel, whom he had spent two years searching for any trace of. He had figured out that the vampire he was tracking the night he became human was in fact Angel, but had never seen him since. Although, without heightened vampire senses he would never have known if Angel was standing just around the corner. It was something he missed.

He also missed not having to worry about food, clothes, a place to live or money. Somehow, all of that seemed to work out for him when he was a vampire. Angel and Wolfram and Hart had helped when he came to Los Angeles, and Sunnydale had done him some favours in those departments too when demons owed him money.

Now he had to work for everything. Not being a cold-hearted bastard anymore had affected his outlook on people, and he found it relatively easy to slide himself into the bustling city life. He got a job at a take-away shop, often receiving left-overs as he worked the close shift. That did him over for food, and his only concern then became money for clothes and a place to live.

He had squatted under bridges and had even gone to refuges occasionally, once even finding soup kitchen that directed him to a suitable place he could seek help.

It led him to Isaiah, a man who willingly brought Spike into his home. Grateful for the deed, newly named "William" was able to fully rebuild his life.

XXX

"Will?" Isaiah called from the kitchen. "Ready for breakfast?"

"I'll be there in a minute, mate!" William yelled from the bathroom, stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist. He strolled casually out of the bathroom and headed to the kitchen. "Morning." He greeted his flatmate.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Great. How about you?" William slid onto a chair and grabbed the morning paper, gasping under his breath at the front page headline.

"**LOS ANGELES VAMPIRE" STRIKES AGAIN**.

"Good, thanks for asking." Isaiah sat a plate down in front of William, pausing to see what he was looking at in the paper.

"Yeah, it's such a real shock that." He commented on the article, grabbing another plate off the cupboard and sitting down opposite William. "Another murder in the area with a severe neck wound. That makes three in six months."

"Yeah..." William mumbled, not taking his eyes off the article.

"Are you all right Will?"

"Huh?" William looked up. "Oh, yeah. Sorry. I'm fine. It's just... disturbing. It's so close to where we live."

Isaiah took a bite of his grilled cheese sandwich. "I know. You should take extra care if you're out alone at night. I don't want anything happening to you; we're still getting to know each other." He smiled warmly as William picked at his sandwich. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. Really, I'm okay." William took a hesitant bite and smiled back. His gaze fell back onto the paper.

For the entire day, it was all he could think about. For the last six months the papers had mentioned murders with wounds left behind "resembling that of vampires", as one paper put it. Three victims had been found with blood seeping from wounds on their necks. William had come home one night to find neighbours crowding around an apartment block two streets away and had seen the wound of one victim, just three weeks ago. William knew he couldn't sit idly by and do nothing. He had fought evil for several years, and had_ been_ evil for much longer than that. Sure, he'd taken a break from it when he became human but that wasn't his choice. He realised now that after all that time he had spent wanting it, he knew that he could never survive it. The instinct was still there to fight, and the first thing he did when he became human was train.

Now, although he was far from the standard of a vampire fighting he did have some good fighting skills. Now, he felt, was the time to test those skills.

That night, he returned home from work about 2 am. It was almost pitch black outside his apartment block because one of the streetlights was not working, and this made William peer over his shoulder with every step he took.

He heard footsteps behind him. Looking over his shoulder in the dim light he saw nothing. He was just a block away from home and safety with his new friend Isaiah when the serial killer nicknamed the "Los Angeles Vampire" struck.

William could hear the heavy breathing and solid footsteps fast approaching. He stopped underneath a working street light and spun around. Standing there in a three metre wide circle of light, William listened as he inhaled the cool night air.

A figure began to form in the shadows just beyond the edge of the circle of light, but William could not make out anything besides the shape of a person. He didn't know who it was because he could no longer tell, but soon he realised as the person stepped into the light.

"Jesus, Angel?" William cried.

"My boy..." He took a step forward.

"Why didn't you try to find me sooner?" William demanded, raising his voice higher than the neighbrous might have liked. "I spent _two years_ looking for you." He gulped. "I didn't even know if you were still alive."

"Oh, of course I was. You didn't think I really died during that fight, now did you? You really think I'd go down that easy?"

"Why are you...?" William noticed Angel spoke differently. "Are you all right mate? Where have you been all this time?"

"I've been around. Watching... waiting, for the right moment..." William glared in suspicion. "I got bored and chose three others..."

"Are you saying...?" William realised what Angel was referring to. "You killed those people?"

"Sure did. They didn't satisfy me." Angel said slyly. "I need something more... I need you."

"Angel, what the hell has gotten into you?" Since when were you feeding off humans again? What happened to the good Angel?"

"The good Angel is gone! Stupid boy, you can't tell that it's Angelus you're speaking with. Your judgement is altered now you're not a vampire anymore. Shame, we could've had some real fun together."

"Angelus?" William gasped, "It can't be. How did you lose your soul? You fought on the side of good in the fight against the Senior Partners, when did this all change?"

"Foolish boy!" Angelus snapped. "Angel fought on the wrong side in that battle. The Senior Partners did get what they wanted though; they brought me back and got rid of Angel. That was what the fight was for."

"No. I don't believe it. It's not true."

"Don't deny what you can plainly see with your eyes, boy. You know that it's me, whether you can sense it or not."

"I don't believe it. I won't." William backed as far away as the light would let him before he stepped into darkness.

"Don't you worry boy, you'll soon understand. You'll understand everything." Angelus grinned.

"What are you talking about?" William felt a lump form in his throat. He knew exactly what Angelus was talking about.

"Don't fight it, William. You still feel it inside you. That lust. You know what you truly desire; a connection with somebody. A vampire. I feel it too. I feel the need for that connection and with neither Darla nor Drusilla did I ever get it. I can make you what you were, only better. Stronger."

"But I don't want that anymore." William whispered. "I got the prize for fighting the good fight, and I'm happy with it. I don't want what you're offering."

"I'm not offering it." Angelus glared. "I finally realised where I went wrong with you, _Spike_. You were never mine. Not fully. But I know how to remedy that; it's simple. You're human again. Now, I can make you mine_. Really_ make you mine."

"No."

"Drusilla sired you; but I raised you, I taught you. I was your _true_ sire. And now, I'm going to make sure of that." Angelus approached William as he reached the total edge of darkness. Angelus had him cornered and if he chose to ran, he had no hope. If he stayed and fought, he would surely die. He had no way out.

"Angelus..." William had nothing to use against the vampire. He was a centuries-old monster and William stood very little chance of surviving.

"I waited for you, William." He grinned wickedly. "You will be Spike again, as you were in the days when we laid waste to Europe and the rest of the world. Do not deny yourself what you truly desire."

"I don't want this." William told Angelus. "I never did."

"Don't lie to yourself boy." Angel took a step closer, ready to pounce. "Don't lie to me." He lunged at William, tackling him to the ground. The bag William was holding flew out of his hands and its contents rolled out onto the pavement. In a desperate attempt to escape from beneath the vampire, William took a swing but missed. Angelus forced his elbow down sharply into William's ribs causing the younger man to gasp in pain as he found himself unable to get free. Angelus leant down until he was right up in William's face.

"I..." William tried to protest, his words coming out as nothing but air.

"You know you want it. Don't fight it." He was about to bite into William's neck before William violently threw his forehead towards Angelus' nose. The vampire drew back and William took the opportunity to throw him off and try to get up. He ended up only managing to roll over and start to crawl away before Angelus grabbed hold of his jacket.

"No! Stop!" William cried. Angelus flipped him over onto his back.

"William, boy, don't fight this. We both want it." He pulled William closer and swung a fist which connected swiftly with his jaw. He punched several more times before noticing William's bloodied and beaten face. Almost sympathetically, he stopped and let William's head drop a foot to the pavement, hearing a heavy thud. William was half out-of-it, only able to see through blurry eyes as Angelus' face appeared just in front of his. "I've gotten stronger, boy, and you haven't. Give up."

"Uhh..." William moaned, his head rolling slightly to the side. Angelus smiled.

"There's my boy." He placed his left hand on William's jaw to hold him still, and gripped his shoulder with his right hand. Leaning in for the kill, Angelus sunk his teeth into William's shoulder and began to drink. William shrieked, thinking that somebody must have been able to hear him. And he was so close to home; where was Isaiah?

A few seconds later Angelus drew back, seeing the blood ooze out of William's neck. His eyes had nearly closed and he was merely moments away from death before Angelus grabbed a knife from in his boot and sliced his arm with it. He held it to William's mouth and waited until he began eagerly sucking on it. "I told you that you wanted it." Angelus climbed to his feet and stepped back, gazing down at the blonde beauty that lay before him.

Sprawled on the pavement lay the blonde-tipped, brown-haired man he had come to know and love as Spike; blood still seeping from a wound on his neck. William would soon be Spike once again.

A/N: Again, sorry about the wait. I'll try my best to get something else up soon, but you have to tell me what you think of this first. Reviews, anyone?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Forever, And Then Some **_

Author's Note: I finished the last chapter and started writing this straight away, but it took a while. Sorry for the wait.

Warning: low level coarse language.

Summary: Spike is still getting used to being human again and ever since the final battle Angel has been missing. Even though Angel has been gone all this time, he harbours a secret that soon comes out upon his return…

Chapter Three: Discovery 

For hours William lay on the pavement; a dead human corpse waiting for the right time to rise as a vampire once again. Angelus had just left him there, knowing that somebody would find him before sunrise and before he was burnt to a crisp. He knew that his child would be safe.

XXX

Shortly before sunrise, Isaiah was getting worried. He decided to venture out along William's usual route home from work to see what had happened to him.

He was shocked to discover the body of his new friend sprawled on the pavement with a gaping wound in his neck and a small pool of blood on the ground beneath him. He screamed at the top of his lungs for help, and neighbours began emerging from nearby apartment blocks to see what was wrong.

Before the sun had crested the buildings, William had been placed in a body bag and taken away to the morgue. He had to be cleaned and prepared for burial, which Isaiah was considering making only a few days later in the week.

_**Elsewhere in the city...**_

Angelus had his roost; his home. He had it ready for Spike to return to. They'd get "reacquainted" first, just like in the good old days. Then he would show Spike the new city he had discovered since the events which brought him back, and got rid of Angel.

Then they'd find Drusilla.

_**City morgue...**_

William was stored in the morgue after being cleaned, and as the hours ticked by the time to rise crept closer. During the night, while awaiting burial two days later, it was Spike's time to rise.

William was gone. The human Spike had become was dead, and the vampire rose in all his glory. And who was there by his side? Angelus.

The older vampire broke in through a window and sniffed out Spike's location. He opened the drawer where William's corpse was being held and found Spike. He pulled back the sheet covering his upper body and let it drape over his waist. Spike was perfectly preserved but not yet awake.

Suddenly, his blue eyes flew open and he looked up at Angelus standing over him. Angelus grinned, and Spike stared blankly at his grandsire. _Sire_.

"Angelus?" Spike whispered.

"My boy, you're back." Angelus answered, placing a hand on Spike's shoulder. Spike tried to sit up, but struggled. His strength hadn't fully returned to him. Angelus placed a hand behind Spike's back and supported him, like a father. Spike climbed out and discovered he had nothing but a sheet over him. It dropped to the floor as he stood up straight, and Angelus simply smiled. He gestured to a bag on the floor.

"Clothes?" Spike inquired.

"Yes. Your clothes. A coat like the one you love; a shirt, pants and black boots."

"Thanks, Angelus." It was Spike's turn to smile. He was unsure at first, because he remembered everything. He remembered being evil hundreds of years ago. He remembered Angelus getting a soul and becoming Angel, then leaving Spike with Drusilla and Darla; the two women never satisfied him like Angelus did. He remembered living in Sunnydale with Drusilla after Darla had returned to the Master once Angelus was gone, and remembered turning good after discovering his love for Buffy.

The rest was a blur. He had flashes of Wolfram and Hart, Angel and his LA gang, a huge fight and losing. Then there was a period in his life; a few years, which he could hardly remember. There was someone... a man, who helped him. They lived together, but that was all Spike could remember. A part of his life was missing.

"Spike, we have to leave." Angelus said firmly, once Spike was dressed. "Sunrise is soon and we have to get back."

"Get back where?" Spike jumped in. He was back to his usual self.

"Home."

"I don't feel like going _home_ yet. I'm hungry." Spike replied.

"You can feed along the way." Angelus agreed. "But we have to leave."

"Let me go on my own Angelus. I don't need to be baby-sat." He snarled as Angelus took a step towards him. "I said back off."

"Listen to me boy, I _made_ you. You _will_ do as I say."

"I don't think so, mate. I don't want to go anywhere with you right now." He paused, a confused expression plastered on his face. "I... I need to sort out some things."

Angelus sympathised when he looked into Spike's eyes. "What things?" He asked.

"Things in my head I'm not sure about."

"Like what?"

"I don't know... bits are missing. There are flashes, but that's all. I need to find out some things before I leave with you."

"Let me help you." Angelus offered.

"Why would I want your help?"

"_Let me help you_." Angelus snarled.

"Fine." Spike gave up, hearing the tone of Angelus' voice. "Do you... uh... remember anything about my life for the past few years?"

Angelus stared.

"What?"

"I can't... I can't remember things. Nothing in LA. Everything is a blur; everything since I was at Wolfram and Hart."

"Ah yes. Angel and his gang."

"Yeah." Spike nodded. "There's Angel, some green guy, an Englishman, a black man and a woman..."

"You don't remember Wesley?" Angelus smirked.

"Wesley as in that bloody English guy from Sunnydale?" Spike asked. Angelus nodded. "What's he doing in LA?"

"He's not anymore. He died in the fight that brought me back. The others you saw; all dead too. Except the green demon; Lorne I think Angel called him. Bloody coward he was. Left the fight before it had even begun."

"Oh. What about the others?"

"Friends of Angel. Gunn, the black man helped Angel when he first came to Los Angeles. And Fred is the woman. The girl he _saved_." Angelus snarled at the thought. "God what a jerk. How could he do this much good?"

"Angel was a real character." Spike told Angelus. "I remember when he tried to contact us in Europe... or at least, you did... after you got your soul and... made him."

Angelus growled lowly. "Yes..."

"Come on Angelus, we all know he's not half as grand as you..." Angelus' back stiffened suddenly. He held up a finger silencing his child.

"Shh. Someone is coming."

"Security?" Spike suggested.

"Quick. Out." Angelus led Spike to the window across the room he entered through and ushered the blonde out.

Once outside, Spike found that he couldn't feel the cool night air on his skin anymore. He remembered being able to feel the cold... and remembered the night before.

"You sired me." He said to Angelus as they reached the main road.

"Yes." Angelus replied. "Didn't you know that since we were in a morgue and I was there when you woke up?"

"I said that everything was a blur." Spike snapped. "I just... I knew that I was meant to be with you. It was why I wasn't afraid."

"I see." Angelus mused. "So you remember last night?"

"Yeah, now I do. Things are coming back to me..."

"What else do you remember then?"

"You beat the shit out of me!" Spike cried, suddenly remembering the pavement fight. "I was human, and you beat me until I was bloody and bruised! Why am I not bruised now?"

"Because I killed you." Angelus told him. "Dead people don't bruise."

"Right..." For a few minutes they walked in silence down the main road to where Angelus had parked his car. Angel's car.

It was odd. Why did a vampire living alone in LA have a convertible car? It was not like Angelus was going to use it as his daily transport.

A/N: I got this done quicker than I expected, but there's not a lot of detail. Anyway, please feel free to review and tell me what you think of this story. I like the idea for the challenge so if there are readers then I'll be glad to continue.


End file.
